I Wish I Could Have Met You
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: And then suddenly, the life he should have led flashed before his eyes.


**I Wish I Could Have Met You  
Hello everyone! I've been starting and stopping quite a few stories lately, and I feel terrible for not actually finishing anything… =.=' But I got this idea randomly, so I thought I'd give it a shot :D**

**Summary: And then suddenly, the life he should have led flashed before his eyes.**

**Rated: T**

**Characters: Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata**

**Warnings: This is just kind of a drabble that eventually developed a plot XD Just some things I wish Itachi could have accomplished in his life had it not been so sad :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

**EDIT – 3.4.11 – Hey, more edits and stuff...so...yeah :D**

**EDIT – 9.16.11 – Hello guys! I got a review that noted an error I had made – about the twins – that needed a quick fix. I'll also do do a quick once-over for anything else I may have missed. Thanks again firegoat for letting me know :)**

_Stumbling forward, Uchiha Itachi reached for his little brother, feeling the end draw near. _I'm just glad…I can end this…the right way…

_Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, knowing that his fate was now in his brother's hands._

_The elder raven, now mere inches from his beloved little brother, pressed his fingers to the familiar forehead. "_Yuruse Sasuke...kore de saigo da…"

_And then suddenly, the life he should have led flashed before his eyes._

**.oOo.**

"Hinata hime." Itachi bows low, feeling, for the first time, unprepared and foolish. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes," the shy girl replies, blushing and avoiding the raven's eyes. Taking his offered hand, she lets him lead her from her home's threshold out into the street.

Itachi is going to kill his father for setting this up. Uchiha Itachi does not go to festivals. Uchiha Itachi does not take girls to festivals. Uchiha Itachi does not let his father set him up on a date to his desired future daughter-in-law. But here he is, taking the shy girl – that he has to admit is nothing to sneeze at – to a festival. Personally he has nothing against her – most people seemed to think her weak and useless – but Itachi knows better. Being Hyuuga and Uchiha, the two have been both encouraged to be friends and encouraged to be rivals. And though Itachi knows that she will never be anywhere near close to him in strength, she has something that he can't deny – a caring heart, a gentle nature, and a nurturing instinct that makes her impossible to dislike.

He'd never admit it aloud, but Itachi can't help but find her extremely attractive.

**.oOo.**

"Itachi kun! Look at this one!"

Said raven glances over at his girlfriend, who is busy scrutinizing a new kimono. It's been six months since the festival, and the two are utterly inseparable. Itachi finds himself unable to leave her side, wanting to protect her and make sure that everyone knows to whom she belongs. And she in turn enjoys his company immensely, always making sure that he gets the proper attention he needs after missions and training. Two quiet people who understand each other, and can want nothing more.

"It's lovely, Hinata hime."

This causes the girl to blush darkly. "Itachi kun…d-do you really have to call me that all the time?"

"Why not?" Gently nuzzling her neck, he murmurs, "Am I not allowed to address my princess as such?"

"I-Itachi kun…not h-here…"

Settling for a quick peck on the cheek, the raven decides, "You should get it – it will look splendid on you."

"O-okay…" Snatching the kimono from its rack, she moves on to browse some more. And for some reason, Itachi doesn't mind a bit.

**.oOo.**

"Hinata, you look ravishing," Itachi praises a year later, seeing her for the millionth time in that same kimono.

"Thank you, Itachi kun…"

The pair stroll along a street in Konoha, heading out toward their favorite spot – a clearing just within the tree line complete with a bubbling spring. Springtime air blows lazily past them, carrying sakura petals shed from the famous trees all around Konoha.

"So, Hinata hime…how goes your apprenticeship at the hospital?"

"It's going well! Sakura san says I'm making good progress…she thinks that I'm doing better than Ino san!"

This causes the raven to smirk. "Good. Though…perhaps she merely wishes to downsize her rival any way possible."

"P-probably…"

Grass swishes under their feet as they finally arrive, moonlight spilling down from the heavens. Hinata leaves Itachi's side, gazing up at the moon and breathing in the fresh air. "I love it here…"

Wrapping is arms around her waist from behind, Itachi murmurs, "As do I…just as I love you…Hinata hime…" Cupping one hand around hers, he adds, "Which is why I must ask you something…"

Hinata looks over her shoulder at him, not noticing the ring slipped over her finger. "What is it, Itachi kun?"

"My hime…will you…marry me?" Lifting her hand to her face, he waits for her to speak.

"Oh, I-Itachi k-k-kun…" She squeals in delight, turning in his arms and throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes, y-yes!"

**.oOo.**

"Itachi, I'm very proud of you." Fugaku, beaming at his oldest son, adjusting his haori fussily.

"This would not be happening if not for your interference, Father," Itachi says with a smile. "For that, I must thank you."

"Of course, of course…it will be a debt I won't let you forget!" Laughing heartily, Fugaku adds, "Now, just make sure everything goes smoothly. Both of you deserve it."

"Yes Father."

Once at the shrine, Itachi finds he can't control his trembling. He is marrying the one girl who has captured his heart. Bonded together, forever. Closing his eyes, he goes over ANBU rules to calm his nerves and give his brain something to do.

A hush falls over the small ceremony, and the raven opens his soft black eyes. There, in all her glory, stands his bride. Nothing could ever be more beautiful, he decides. Covered in silk of the softest lavender, she slowly approaches him, Hiashi leading her to her destiny.

"I love you," he whispers once he has her in his arms.

"And I love you," she murmurs back, voice solid and unwavering.

**.oOo.**

"Itachi san, please, you have to wait here-"

Spinning in a blur, Itachi puts one hand to the nurse's throat. "I'm not waiting. Tell me where she is."

"Uchiha!" A familiar voice barks. "Put my staff member _down_!"

Turning to face the fearsome blonde known as Tsunade, Itachi growls, "Then tell me where my wife is."

Tsunade gives him a knowing look. "She's where she needs to be. Give us a few hours, and we'll have your family back in one piece."

"I'm not waiting out here."

"Yes, you are. Birthing a baby is complicated enough without an emotionally unstable Uchiha around." The blonde gives him a warm smile. "Trust me; she's going to be just fine."

Hours tick by, and Uchiha Itachi waits, hands folded, eyes fixed upon the wall across from his chair. Nurses scuttle by, giving him nervous looks and frightened squeaks when he glares at them. Not much bugs the Uchiha, and he is usually a kind, level-headed gentlemen, but being told to stay away from his heavily-pregnant wife is about to push him over the edge.

A body takes a seat next to him and his eyes slide over to see Tsunade. Without looking at him, she says, "Everyone's fine – go look for yourself."

Faster than the eyes can trace, he's gone and at his wife's side. Gently grasping her hand, he asks, "Hime, are you all right?"

Giving him a soft smile, the girl replies, "Yes, I'm fine…did you see them?"

Them?

The raven shakes his head.

"Here we are!" Sakura emerges from the doorway, two bundles in her arms. "Twins! Congratulations!"

Swallowing hard, Itachi takes both tiny beings in his arms with the pink-haired nurse's help. Both have the beginnings of midnight hair, skin pale like both their parents'. One sleeps peacefully, while the other struggles to open their eyes.

"One girl and one boy," Sakura continues. "They'll be quite the pair, I have a feeling."

Itachi nods, barely hearing her. The girl, finally opening her eyes, stares at him with pearlescent eyes. Sensing his twin's awakening, the boy too reveals light lavender eyes.

"Byakugan…" the new father laughs softly. "Won't Father be thrilled?"

"Well," Sakura says, giving the raven a thoughtful look. "You never know – they might be hybrids of both Sharingan and Byakugan. Sharingan takes time to develop, doesn't it? They may end up having both."

"Perhaps…" Itachi muses. "The Sharingan doesn't appear until awakened…"

"Great," a voice moans. "As if your kids won't be powerful enough."

"You should be a proud uncle, Sasuke…besides, I wouldn't count out any future Uchiha from you."

Sakura blushes as her husband grasps her waist. "They'll be rivals, all right…just like we were nii san."

**.oOo.**

"Daddy!" A shrill voice cuts through the Uchiha home, alerting the parents of their children's' return.

Itachi feels a body tackle him and falls to the floor to wrestle with his son. Hinata in turn hugs their daughter, laughing.

"Daddy, we did it! We both passed our genin exams!" Out of breath, Iwane grins at his father. "I beat Hanako chan!"

"Did not!" the boy's sister protests. "We tied, both one hundred percent!"

"I should have beaten you though," Iwane pouts.

"What about cousin Shizuka? How did she fare?"

"She tied with us too! Uncle Sasuke isn't gonna let that go," Hanako giggles. "I got to spar her for the combat part of the exam, and I won!"

"Very good," Itachi praises, ruffling his son's hair as he adds, "And did you beat your opponent?"

"Of course!" Iwane boasts, grinning widely.

"Now now, Iwane kun," Hinata warns. "Don't be overconfident."

"Yes Mama…" the boy amends, blushing lightly.

**.oOo.**

"Itachi, your wife is here to see you."

The ANBU captain looks up from his paperwork, eyes slightly wide. What would Hinata need now? "Thank you, Towa."

Hinata enters the room, a huge smile on her face. "Itachi, you need to come home immediately!"

Cocking an eyebrow, the raven asks, "Why? I still have another two hours on my shift."

"Trust me; it's r-really important!"

Sighing, Itachi pushes the hair out of his face. "Very well."

The house is quiet, and Itachi is immediately suspicious. "Hinata hime, what is going on?"

"The twins have something to show you. They're in the back garden."

Sliding open the door to the backyard, Itachi searches for his children. He finds both sitting on their favorite bench beside the pond, eyes closed in concentration as they focus their chakra with hand signs. "Your mother says you have something to show me."

Identical smiles appear on the kid's faces, and they open their eyes in unison.

There, in their pearl Byakugan eyes, sit two tomoe of the Sharingan.

Itachi blinks once, twice. "Well what do you know? Hybrids…"

**.oOo.**

"Citizens of Konoha! On this day, we welcome a man of great strength, wisdom, and courage! Today we witness the induction of our sixth Hokage – Uchiha Itachi!"

Said raven looks down at the people he has worked so hard to protect and serve. Smiling softly, he glances at his family standing beside him. Hinata, with tears of joy on her pale face - Hanako with a strong, steady look – Iwane holding his jaw tightly, struggling not to let loose the proud tears he has for his father – and little Keiko, just turned five years old, letting out boisterous laughter at the happy atmosphere all around her. Finding strength in this sight, Itachi raises a hand to his people. "Citizens of Konoha! From this day on, I pledge to serve you all to the best of my ability, and will lay my life on the line to ensure the peace and happiness of our great village!"

Roaring applause and yells reach his ears, and he knows that he has done well.

**.oOo.**

"How could this happen…" Itachi sobs, feeling his wife's hand on his shoulder. His Iwane, killed by a rogue shinobi. A bright life suddenly extinguished, never to breathe again.

Hanako, his sister and ANBU partner, cries silently as she stands before her father, finished telling the tale of their failed and fatal mission. "He won't get away with this…I _will_ find him, and when I do…he will pay." Three tomoe spin dangerously in her eyes, shifting to her own individual Mangekyou design. Without another word she disappears.

"No, Hanako, wait!" Hinata calls, but she goes unheard.

"They were twins, Hinata," Itachi moans. "The bond between them is like no other. She won't stop until she avenges him."

Keiko, a new chuunin, sobs quietly at her mother's side. "When will she come back?"

"I don't know," Itachi murmurs. "I don't know…"

**.oOo.**

Hanako gazes down at the patch of ground at her feet. Her little sister stands beside her, mirroring her remaining sibling's solemn expression. Both are silent.

"I wish Iwane was with us," Keiko mutters. "It doesn't feel right, just the two of us."

"I know what you mean." Hanako closes her eyes, thinking a small prayer for the departed. "But we're blessed to have them all here together."

"Yeah…"

The sisters both touch the three gravestones in turn, murmuring words of love and mourning.

Uchiha Iwane.

Uchiha Hinata.

Uchiha Itachi.

Donning the Hokage cap, Hanako says, "Let's go…you've got a mission today, and Uncle Sasuke won't be happy if we're both late. Grouchy old man…"

"Yes Hokage sama," Keiko says with a small smile. The pair walks off toward the Hokage building, leaving behind the testaments to three great shinobi.

_Falling to the ground, Itachi couldn't help but chuckle darkly in his mind. _So that is what my path to happiness would have been…_ As shadows overtook his eyes, he let the final image of his would-be family, all together, put his mind at ease._

I wish I could have met you…

**.oOo.**

**Well…that's it, I guess. Just a wee little drabble for your entertainment. Hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it :) Let me know what you thought! Reviews are more than welcome *wink wink***

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

**EDIT – 9.16.11 – Alright, so the error I had made was that the twins couldn't be identical if they were a boy and a girl. I've never studied much into genetics, so...I had no idea ^^; So, I took out the part where they're caled identical, though there really wasn't anything else about it after that. I would still imagine that fraternal twins would still be closely bonded, so I left that part in there. **

**Again, thank you firegoat for catching that and letting me know. I found a few more grammatical errors along the way and patched those up, though I'm sure I still missed some XD Please, if you see any errors, let me know in a review – I really appreciate it, and a review is always nice ;) I love hearing from you guys, even if it's just a few words, and I always reply...though there was a time when I couldn't since FF was being...difficult. But when able, I ALWAYS reply to let you guys know I heard you :)**


End file.
